Tout sauf t'aimer
by Samuelle Pegasus
Summary: SetoJoey Seto Kaiba ne sait plus ce qu'il doit faire quand l'amour s'empare de son coeur et le fait battre pour l'un de ses ennemies. Le fait que Jou lui semble être partout ne fait qu'agraver les choses. TRADUCTION.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, salut tout le monde! Comme j'ai pu voir, il manque de Jonoûchi/Kaiba par ici alors que du côté des anglophones c'est plein à craquer? Donc me revoilà avec la traduction de l'histoire d'un auteur anglophone que je considère magnifique, Growing Pain, qui m'a gentiment donner la permission de traduire son histoire qui à l'heure où je vous _parle_ fais déjà près de vingt chapitres!

Et cette histoire, je la dédis à tout ceux qui dans ma fic _Welcome to my life_ m'on dit vouloir un Jonoûchi/Kaiba. Merci de m'avoir lu et à présent, bonne lecture!

Disclaimer : Yu-Gi-Oh! pas à moi! Pauvre, pauvre frères Kaibas s'ils seraient à moi…

Tout sauf t'aimer… 

**Tradution de _Unheard love _par Growing Pain**

traduit par Samuelle Pegasus

Chapitre 1 

Seto Kaiba : un jeune homme possédant plus de richesse qu'un homme normal pourrait en demander. C'étai un homme connu pour son tempérament froid et sa ruse ainsi que ses capacités à négocier avec des gens de toute sorte et à toujours obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Un homme plus puissant que tout les autre de son âge. Il possédait toutefois une faiblesse au plus profond de son être.

Il était quelqu'un de bien que plusieurs avaient pour idole, bien qu'il était incapable d'entretenir une relation avec autre que son petit frère Mokuba qu'il aimait plus que lui-même. Il savait qu'il aimait profondément son petit frère, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, et il l'avait accepté. C'était bien la seule fois où il pouvait se dire aimer sincèrement quelqu'un sans aucune honte ni barrière. Ce petit garçon était peut-être la seule personne avec qui il puisse vraiment se sentir bien et se permettre d'exprimer ses sentiments semblables à l'amour et à la tendresse. Mokuba était aussi la seule personne qui n'ait jamais pris soin de lui en retour.

Seto était un homme à la pensée logique et rationnelle. Quand il devait prendre d'importantes décisions, jamais il ne se basait sur ses sentiments. Sa froideur semblait toujours grandir un peu plus en lui alors que pour ceux qui l'entourait, elle semblait permanente. Cette froideur et cette distance était selon lui le meilleur mécanisme de défense contre les blessures du côté émotionnelle. Il lui est totalement impossible de se faire blesser puisqu'il ne place jamais sa confiance en personne. Logique, non?

Mais malheureusement, c'est arrivée. La chose la plus impensable selon Seto. Il est tombé amoureux…

Il n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas savoir ce qui se tramait en lui simplement parce qu'il ignorait simplement les sentiments qui lui paraissaient inutile; il savait très bien ce qui se passait en lui, était conscient de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir et c'est pourquoi il était passé maître dans l'art de se contrôler.

Mais parfois, certaines choses sont trop sauvages pour être mâtés.

Et comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez, ces sentiments, il les avaient pour l'un de ses pires ennemis qui par le fait même se trouvait à être un gars. Et toutes ces réalités mises en un seul et gros problème rendait la chose impossible.

Le jour où il sembla enfin se rendre compte de ses sentiments fut quand il pris conscience de certains faits. Entre autre, il sentait toujours en lui une certaine inquiétude quand l'objet de son amour était en retard pour la classe. Quand cela arrivait, il se trouvait à souvent regarder alternativement l'horloge et la porte, ce qui nuisait beaucoup à sa concentration. Aussi, il le remarqua bien vite quand, pour aucune raisons apparentes, une douleur piquante apparaissait au niveau de la poitrine alors que Jonoûchi lui criait à tue-tête qu'il le haïssait, dans ces batailles qui les opposaient plus souvent qu'autrement. Sans compté qu'à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait avec ses amis ou des gens avec qui il semblait être heureux, un sentiment d'intense jalousie le prenait de plein fouet.

Seto avait aussi réalisé que l'on ne règle pas un problème en faisant mine de l'ignorer au lieu de travailler à trouver une solution. C'est pourquoi il l'acceptait et faisait de son mieux pour essayer de trouver une porte de sortie à tout cela.

Premièrement, il commença par arrêter de chercher la bataille en provoquant moins Jonoûchi et en essayant de simplement le chasser hors de sa vie, pensant que ses sentiments s'estomperaient avec le temps. Le fait qu'il le traitait de nom comme idiot ou bien chiot était simplement dû au fait que Seto en voulait à Jonoûchi de laisser en lui cette _désagréable_ sensation qui l'empêchait parfois même de travailler ou de se concentrer en classe.

Bien qu'il ait longtemps espéré que cela puisse fonctionné, son désire ne devint point réalité. Pour des raisons stupides, l'amour qu'il avait envers Jonoûchi restait le même, toujours aussi fort et aussi…troublant. Ça devenait vraiment énervant.

Bien que la frustration que lui provoquait la situation s'intensifiait, une autre solution s'offrait à lui : se faire croire qu'il le détestait du plus profond de son être, comme il l'avait déjà haï bien longtemps auparavant. Donc au lieu de ce sentiment d'impuissance face à Jou, il n'aurait qu'à essayer de ne voir en lui uniquement ses défauts, comme par exemple que sa voix est toujours trop forte à son goût, ou qu'il est toujours heureux à rendre malade tout ceux qui l'entoure.

Cette nouvelle tactique ne fonctionna seulement qu'un moment. Son amour était plus forte que ses pensées négatives.

Cela le frustrait vraiment et la douleur que son amour pour Jonoûchi Katsuya provoquait en lui ne semblait pas vouloir s'en aller ni même s'abaisser à un niveau tolérable. Comme toujours, il n'avait personne de fiable avec qui en parler, aucun ami à qui se confier. Bien des soupirs étaient lâchés quand Seto essayait de régler son problème par lui-même.

Cela aurait sûrement été plus facile s'il aurait été une fille à son avis. S'il n'aurait pas eu une position si élevée et importante dans la société. Si simplement il aurait eu une autre vie que celle là.

Pour en venir au termes exactes, être homosexuel rendait certes les choses difficiles, mais cela expliquait nombre de choses, la plus évidente d'entre elle, qu'il n'ait jamais été intéressé par les filles. Mais comment Mokuba réagirait s'il le découvrait? Est-ce que les autres enfants se mettraient à le persécuter parce que son grand frère est homosexuel si cela venait à se savoir? La réponse la plus évidente : oui.

Et est-ce que les actions de la Kaiba Corpiration en souffriraient? Car le monde n'est pas aussi ouvert d'esprit à ce sujet qu'il le prétend… Les profits de la compagnie subiraient une baisse énorme, c'est sûr.

Et pour être honnête, même si les deux problème s'avéraient être réglé quasi-instantanément, si Mokuba l'accepterait et qu'il n'aurait pas de problème avec ses confrères causé par l'orientation sexuelle de son frère, que la compagnie continuait à faire autant de profits qu'avant que l'affaire devienne publique, combien grandes seraient les chances que Jonoûchi soit gay ET amoureux de Seto? Pas bien fortes pour tout dire…

C'est pourquoi Seto gardait son secret pour lui seul, même si c'était pour lui un pieu qui s'enfonçait chaque jours plus profondément dans son cœur. Il avait encore beaucoup de misère à s'avouer son amour pour Jonoûchi mais apparemment, certaines choses sont trop sauvages pour être mâtés. Cela ne veux pas dire d'abandonner. Il ne voulait pas abandonner, sa détermination étant trop grande. Il réussirait.

Peu importe le prix.

Vous avez aimés? Oui? Non? Vous voulez que je continue? Je me suis donnée une limite minimale de reviews à avoir pour la continuer alors faites débordés ma boîte aux lettres!

Samuelle Pegasus


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde! Si je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews, c'est simplement parce que je me suis trouvé dans l'impossibilité de le faire alors je voulais tout de même vous remercier de tout cœur de m'avoir lu et je vais essayer de vous répondre la prochaine fois, même si je ne peux rien vous promettre… Alors me revoici avec la traduction du deuxième chappie! Je sais que ça a été long mais je fais mon possible**

**Tout sauf t'aimer**

**Par Samuelle Pegasus**

Traduction de :

**Unheard Love**

**Par Growing Pain**

**Chapitre deux**

**Disclaimer : Pas à moi, Yu-Gi-Oh! Pauvre pauvre frères Kaibas si à moi!**

**Paiting : Jonoûchi/Seto**

**Rating : M… héhé!**

**Bonne lecture mes lapins!**

Vraiment, c'étai illogique, cet amour. Seto savait parfaitement pourquoi il aimait Mokuba; le gamin était la seule chose qui lui restait de sa famille. Mais pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux de Jonoûchi? Cette question lui semblait impossible à répondre, comme si à l'amour il n'y avait finalement aucune justification. Peut-être étais-ce seulement dû au fait que Jonoûchi soit la seule personne qui, mis à part son petit frère, lui parle volontairement?

Mais pourtant, depuis quelques temps, il avait arrêté de le faire. Plus aucune communication! Alors pourquoi est-ce que ses sentiments à Seto ne s'étaient-il pas envolé eux aussi, au lieu de ne cesser d'accroître? Ils avaient passés un mois entier sans se parler ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois. Ou du moins, le blondinet continuait à le traiter de _moneybags_ ou d'autres stupidités du genrequand il en avait l'occasion, alors que Seto, en parfait gentleman, l'ignorait. Un autre question lui venait en tête… pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui arrivait toujours sans aucune raison valable même, à commençait à le provoquer pour des péquailles? Parce qu'en vérité, c'étais toujours Seto qui venait à lui et qui cherchait la bataille, alors que Jou ne faisait en réalité que se défendre, si on peux réellement appeler ça comme ça…

Il soupira, essayant de rester éveillé devant son ordinateur. Il était tard, mais il avait encore du boulot à faire. Comme toujours. Et la seule image d'un certain blondinet dans son esprit suffisait à lui faire perdre toute espoir de se concentrer un jour.

Il lui fallait trouver absolument une autre solution à son problème. En attendant, il continuait à taper chiffres et lettres, toujours regardant l'écran depuis qu'il connaissait le clavier de son ordinateur déjà trop bien.

Puis une idée lui vint comme un second souffle. Il s'agissait peut-être d'une idée totalement inutile dû à son manque de sommeil ou bien à sa frustration, mais ça restait quand même selon lui une idée géniale. Il devrait remplacer Jou par quelqu'un d'autre! Une fille…

Plusieurs pourraient qu'il désirait en fait essayer de tomber en amour avec quelqu'un d'autre pour occuper ses pensées à autres choses qu'au jeune homme blond, ce qui n'était pourtant pas le cas. La dernière chose qu'il voudrait serait de ressentir ce genre de sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre que pour Jonoûchi. Ces sentiments étaient trop forts pour être ignorés…

Mais son idée en revanche, pourrait être son salut. S'il plaçait ses cartes correctement en jeu, tant lui que sa compagnie pourraient en bénéficier. Oui. Cette fille n'aurait qu'à prétendre être sa petite amie, et il la payerait bien pour ce boulot. Et considérant qu'il était le type le plus riche du pays, les médias mordraient derechef à l'hameçon comme de vraies affamés. Et quand la nouvelle se saurait, ça serait pour lui l'une des meilleures publicités jamais parues et il serait même payé en retour!

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt!

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à combien il pouvait être un génie, il composa le numéro de son assistant, Koji.

« Allô? » une voix fatiguée lui répondit, mais il n'y porta pas attention.

« Ici Kaiba. J'ai pensé à une nouvelle stratégie commerciale… »

Peu de temps après, une fille avait été choisie. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et pouvait être considéré comme étant belle, même si lui la considérait comme n'étant qu'un moyen de faire plus de profits qu'il n'en faisait déjà. Il s'agissait en fait de la cousine de son assistant, ce qui n'était pas vraiment important pour Kaiba parce que tout ce qui comptait pour lui était que cette fille fasse ce qu'on lui demandait de faire…

Aucun autre employés de la corporation ne devait le savoir, excepté bien entendu Koji. Les deux faux-amoureux prétendirent passer du temps ensemble à marcher dans la rue etc. Pendant ce temps, Koji était là pour prendre un nombre impressionnant de photos. Et bientôt il irait vendre ces clichés, et dû à la position que Kaiba occupait dans la société, il ne tarderait pas à faire la une et à récolter une somme intéressante de profits. Il ne pouvait que sourire malicieusement à son idée de génie.

Et heureusement pour Kaiba, il commençait même à oublier Jou. Le blond occupait toujours ses pensées, mais de façon raisonnable. Il ne le hanta plus lorsqu'il vint pour se coucher le vendredi soir à 4 :00h du matin, ni dans ses rêves, et ni même quand il se leva le matin d'après. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à une seule chose, et c'était les journaux et son plan qui fonctionnait à merveille.

Le lendemain, il ne se pressa pas à entamer son habituelle routine matinale car il était encore très fatigué après sa courte nuit de sommeil. Peut-être qu'il pourrait dormir plus tard après avoir vu Koji et parler de combien leur plan fonctionnait à merveille. Mais pour l'instant, il devait descendre prendre son petit déjeuner avec son jeune frère. À la minute à laquelle il entra dans la cuisine, son petit frère, dans un élan de joie incontrôlable, lui cria joyeusement dessus.

« Seto! » Le petit garçon, si on le compare à son frère, courut vers lui et l'étreint joyeusement.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée, hier. Tu travailles trop! » Seto lui sourit et l'étreint à son tour, bien qu'un peu moins fort que son cadet qui lui le faisait littéralement suffoquer.

« Est-ce que tu as mangé? » lui demanda Seto sur un ton dépourvu d'émotions, même si son frère, le connaissant que trop bien, savait que Seto était heureux de le voir également.

« Non, je t'attendais. » Une fois de plus, il lui sourit à pleines dents. Kaiba mit sa main sur le dessus de la chevelure noire et en désordre se son petit frère pour la décoiffer encore plus d'un geste de la main affectueux.

« Donc nous ferions mieux de commencer à manger, non? » Mokuba lui répondit un gigantesque oui de la tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine avec Kaiba qui le suivit de près.

Il appréciait déjeuner avec son cadet car c'était le seul temps qu'il passaient pleinement ensemble. Par contre, ce n'était pas juste pour le plus jeune. Et spécialement durant les fins de semaines. Mokuba pouvait dormir aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait, mais se levait de bonne heure uniquement pour voir son frère depuis que celui-ci devait travailler et qu'il devait aller au bureau également le samedi et le dimanche, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait toujours se lever à la même heure. Et pour le voir, son petit frère le se levait tôt aussi.

La majorité du temps, Mokuba en profitait pour demander à son frère quand est-ce qu'il pourraient sortir et passer du bon temps tout les deux. Habituellement, ils aimaient bien s'entendre pour le vendredi mais la dernière fois, Seto avait eu un empêchement et avait dû tout remettre à la semaine d'après, au grand malheur des deux frères. Donc ce matin, il était tant de planifier le vendredi à venir.

« Je veux aller… euh… »

« Prends ton temps. » Seto mangeait calmement ses crêpes en attendant la réponse de son frère.

« Au zoo! »

« Encore! »

« Oui! Et je veux qu'on loue des films après. »

« C'est d'accord. »

« Mais cette fois-ci, je veux que tu les regardes avec moi. Et sans l'ordinateur. »

« Mais… »

« Et sans d'autre paperasse ou trucs dans le genre qui aurait un quelconque rapport avec la Corp. »

Seto soutint le regard de son petit frère un moment mais s'avoua bien vite vaincu. De toute façon, Mokuba avait raison; il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps de qualité avec lui et il lui serait bon de lâcher le boulot au moins pour une soirée.

« Si tu le dis… »

« OUAIS ! » et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Mokuba était rendu à côté de lui et le serrait fort dans ses bras.

« Merci, onii-san! T'es le meilleur! »

Oui en effet, il pouvait profiter du temps qu'il passait lors du petit déjeuner avec Mokuba.

Après cependant, il devait retourner au bureau pour parler à Koji. Quand il entra dans sa limousine, il dit au chauffeur où il devait se rendre et ce dernier s'y rendit, tout simplement. Mais comme ils étaient en route, ça lui revint. La chose la plus inévitable qui soit, alors qu'il essayait de ne plus penser à rien, de se détendre un brin avant d'arriver au bureau. Eh oui! Sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, il se remit à penser à Jonoûchi…

Elle commençait à l'agacer, cette obsession. Mais il devait les surmonter, ces sentiments, essayer encore et encore de les faire taire. Son plan avait fonctionné un moment, Jou était resté hors de ses pensées alors qu'il pensait aux médias et à Mokuba, mais maintenant, ça lui revenait. Il devait se remettre à penser au scandale que lui et sa fausse petite amie allait faire, ou à autre chose! À TOUT SAUF À LUI! Bordel, il donnerait tout pour arrêter de penser à Jonoûchi!

Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance…heureusement qu'il arriva au bureau assez vite. Alors qu'il marchait dans l'établissement, nombre de gens lui passèrent le bonjour, bien que lui ne leur répondit absolument rien, comme toujours. Il s'en allait directement au bureau de Koji. Quand il arriva, il pu voir l'autre qui s'était afférer à travailler sur son ordinateur. En d'autres mots, Koji ne le vit pas immédiatement. Seto n'en pris pas compte et commença à parler, même si cela le fit sursauter.

« Koji, comment est-ce que le plan avance? » l'homme sauta mais repris très vite le contrôle.

« Bonnes nouvelle Kaiba! Les médias semblent attaquer votre plan comme s'ils étaient des gros poissons attaquant… de plus petits poissons! Comme s'ils étaient des chiens et qu'ils couraient après une balle! Comme s'ils étaient des… »

« J'ai compris, Koji. Merci de ta coopération à ce projet. »

« Ce n'est rien. » Il y eut un léger silence avant que Kaiba ne recommence à parler.

« Nous avons du boulot à faire maintenant. »

Il quitta ensuite le bureau de Koji pour se rendre dans le sien afin d'y travailler encore et encore, essayant de ne plus penser à un certain jeune blondinet…

**Alors c'est comment? Vous avez aimé, oui, non! Je veux des reviews! Soyez généreux!**

**Samuelle Pegasus**


End file.
